Larxene Takes Command
by Quint866
Summary: Larxene plans to take over the organization... Every member except her are going to have their separate chapters... Read and find out...
1. Vexen

Kingdom hearts Larxenes Takes Command Chapter 1 Vexen

Larxene a member of organization 13... Was planning with the rest of the organization to make Sora their puppet by keeping Namine captive...

Larxene was known as the savage nymph... She wanted to plan something... Different...

Along with Marluxia they wanted to lead the organization once xemnas dies...

Larxene knew she would have to play her cards safely...

So she decided to test something... She was talking to Vexen... Vexen was working on Rikus replica... She said in a sassy smug like tone

"Hey there super scientist! Are you wasting your time meddling with dolls?"

Vexen replied

"Larxene... What the hell do you want this time? I am busy with this experiment!"

Larxene said smugly

"Oh I don't know... I just need some one to talk to... You got a moment lame brain?"

Vexen sighed

"Alright alright... I got some time to chat..." he said trying to give her what she wanted just so he could get her off his back quicker.

Larxene said

I would like to try something with you..."

Vexen hesitated at first but knew she wouldn't back down so he just went with it...

"Okay... What is it?"

Larxene replied sassily

"I know how smart you are for a guy wasting his time experimenting... So I came here to do a little fun activity... I want you to sit down and in front of me face to face so we can have... What is it again? Oh yeah! A conversation!"

Vexen said

"Fine... But I only have 10 minutes okay?"

Larxene nodded..

She pulled out her necklace with a lightning bolt shaped crystal and said

"Do you know what this is Vexen?"

"Its a necklace..."

Vexen replied

Larxene said

"Correct! Just look at it carefully though..."

She began to swing the necklace back and forth in an arch... As she said in a honeyed voice

"Now vexen... I want you to keep watching this necklace... Swinging back and forth... Baaaaaack and fooooorth..."

Vexen began feeling weak...

Larxene said

"You are doing well vexen... Just focus and listen to my voice... You are falling deeper into a world of pleasure... Just keep watching as you begin to feel drowsy... Just keep watching my necklace and... Relax... You like this feeling... It feels so good... So good to listen... And... Sleep..."

Larxene snapped her fingers just as she said sleep...

vexens eye lids began fluttering until they dropped shut...

Larxene chuckled sassily...

"Now vexen... You will obey me... You are my submissive puppet... You will become my slave... You will call me mistress... You will not resist... Because resistance creates disappointment... But if you obey... You will feel so pleasured... You can only be release from my control if I say... Awaken... However... If I say Sleep... You will go back under my control... Do you understand vexen?"

Vexen mumbled in a monotone voice...

"Yes mistress... I understand..."

Larxene giggled...

"Good slave... Now when ever you are awakened... You will not recall anything I have done to you... Do you understand slave?"

Vexen replied

"Yes mistress I obey you..."

Larxene smugly said

"Good slave... Now awaken..."

Vexen came out of trance...

Vexen looked around

"Wait what happened?"

Larxene said

"Oh I was just talking for ten minutes straight about my necklace i made... You passed out half way through..."

Vexen said

"Huh... Okay well it was good talking to you larxene..."

Larxene said

"Its been a long day..."

She grinned smugly as vexen turned around to work on replica riku...

"I need to get some... Sleep..."

Vexen then fell into trance again...

Vexen said mindlessly

"What do you want to do to me mistress...?"

Larxene said

"Good slave... Come to my room... We have a little... Conversation to have..."

She chuckled as vexen followed her to her room...

To be continued...


	2. Xemnas

Chapter 2 Xemnas

Larxene knew she couldnt keep her hypnotic secret from the leader of organization 13 Xemnas, so she decided to make him her next subject...

Larxene appeared before xemnas in the throne room her plan was to bait him so she could catch him off guard and then gain control over his mind and will.

Xemnas asked

"Larxene what brings you to my presence?"

Larxene said smugly

"Xemnas i think Vexen is such a moron! He has been acting different than his usual self... i think he is trying to betray us!"

Xemnas replied as he turned his back to Larxene

"I am aware that he has not been working on the replica. Which is what he was so set on doing to test sora... its not like he would betray us. I wouldnt worry now Larxene about him just do what you must do..."

Larxene sneered smugly and began saying

"Well then... i guess i gotta do this then..."

She snapped her fingers and Vexen appeared next to her.

Vexen was still in trance from trance she pointed at Xemnas commanding Vexen to get him.

"My new slave..."

Larxene finished saying as vexen restrained Xemnas in an chunk of ice

Xemnas struggled to move as he grunted to try and break free...

Larxene pulled out her thunder pendant...

She laughed in a sassy tone

"The leader of organization 13!? Fell for that!? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! It wont matter... because i shall take control!

Xemnas said in a rage

"You wont get away with this... i KNOW you will fall from the throne... at sone point you will fall!

Larxene chuckled

"Maybe so... but i will have fun with this moment while it lasts!"

She swung her pendnant in the arc that immidieatly caught Xemnas' and his attention.

She said in her soft soothing tone

"Now Xemnas... you will find that the ice around you is sending energy to your body and mind... you feel so relaxed that you just feel oh... so helpless... just focus on my pendant... the pendant is becoming your reality... I am becoming your reality... now feel the waves make your reality... come true... yes... you are becoming a slave... you are becoming MY slave... so let it happen... fall into my web... of obeidience... bliss... and pleasure..."

Xemnas was now completely under Larxenes influence...

Larxene continued

"Now... whenever i say sleep... you will fall under my control again... do you understand slave?"

Xemnas replied mindlessly in trance

"Yes mistress Larxene..."

Larxene smugly chuckled

"Good... very good... now if i say... release... you will come out and remeber nothing i have done to you... but you will stay under my power for now... i need you to help me get other members to me so i can control them... Vexen will aid you in doing so..."

Xemnas and Vexen replied in unison

"Yes mistress larxene..."

Larxene laughed as the two helpless nobodys stood before her as her slaves...

Saix peeked from around the corner of his throne and said under his breath

"I will stop her..."

And he teleported away...


	3. Luxord

Larxene Takes Command

Chapter 3 Luxord

Larxene decided her next target would be Luxord since he's such a gambler she could probably trick him into staying in her submissive vortex.

Larxene said mockingly

"How's the poker face loser of luck?"

Luxord replied

"I'm trying to win my 777th game of solitaire... considering those circumstances... I think its you who will lose Larxene...

Larxene sassily replied

"Oh? you know my little secret?"

Luxord said

"You can't get away with your little puppetry Larxene... No matter how much skill of the contrary that you hypnotic influence has affected everyone so far... it will not affect people who are not willing to comply... However... I want to be a gentleman about this so I will throw out and offer... You beat me in a game of my choice... and maybe I will let you pass..."

Larxene laughed

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Luxord... You never change... How about this? Whoever loses... gets under the other persons control and all of the people the person controls?"

Luxord shook his head

"I have no intrest in control... I just want you to free them of all influence and suggestions if I win... which I will... I am the trump card here Larxene. and if I win you have to be destroyed by Xemnas."

Larxene retorted

"You stupid little paraplegic! You need a wheel chair just to get you everywhere! If I win... and just to be sure nobody cheats..."

Larxene put her hypnotic bolt magic on the joker card...

"Will get what they want and a free slave!" Larxene finished...

Luxrod sighed

"I beg your pardon? Does this mean you accept"

Larxene replied

"It means that I am ready to bring down the gambler of so called fate!"

Luxord shuffled the cards and put the entire deck in the center of the table then said

"We will keep drawing cards.. until we hit your joker... the red joker is out of the deck of course... so lets get started..."

Larxene reached for the deck and Luxord said sternly

"No... don't even touch that deck yet... we must decide who goes first."

Luxord summoned another two cards and shuffled them.

"Larxene... pick a card... either card..."

Larxene picked a 3 of spades

Luxord replied

"That wont get you far on the contrary... traitor... now its my turn!"

Larxene didn't seemed shocked that she picked such a low card... in fact she was grinning with confidence...

Luxord replied

"Wipe that smile off your smug face..."

Luxord drew a 2 of diamonds and blurted

"Rubbish! That's just...! Argh... you may have won the battle... but the war is yet to begin!"

and the game commenced!

Larxene drew a 7 of Hearts off the top of the deck.

Then Luxord drew a ace of spades right off the top.

Larxene smugly said

"The cards don't matter... just the fate!"

Luxord stayed silent and larxene drew her next card.

It was a 9 of clubs...

Then luxord drew a Jack of Hearts

But larxene stayed confident for some reason... Luxord paused as he looked at the jack of hearts... and pondered on why larxene was so confident...

Larxene was playing with his mind!

Larxene then drew a Queen of Clubs

Luxord then drew...

...a King of Diamonds.

Larxene still was confident and Luxord was nervous as he though harder...

Larxene drew a 5 of Spades.

Luxord paused as he thought even more as the suspense rose in his head...

He drew The King of Hearts...

Luxord then said

"You are trying to get my guard down..."

Larxene grinned sassily and sighed

"Huh... and I thought you were so confident on winning!"

Luxord felt the tension rising as he waited for Larxene to pull her card.

Larxene said "Huh... looks like..."

Luxord felt a sense of relief feeling as if he won...

But then larxene said

"A Jack of Clubs!"

Luxord felt all that tension he thought he lost come back to him... it rose even faster now

Luxord was shaking as he grabbed for the next card and saw it was...

... a 10 of Diamonds

Larxene then drew her next card and gasped sarcastically

"Oh?"

Luxord felt his stress over the limit

Larxene turned the card around...

...

...

...

It was her joker!

Luxord sighed in relief as he slouched on his chair

"Uugghh... See? I told you I haven't been defeated!"

Larxene said

"Wait! Before I go... I just want to tell you something..."

Luxord stood as Larxene held out her hand...

"Good game..."

Luxord confusingly shook Larxenes hand and Saw that she used the hand that she held the card to shake hands with and Luxord felt a shock of Lightning!

"AAGGHH!"

Luxord fell to the ground and Larxene chuckled

"Good game... for me!"

Luxord said with anger as his body couldn't move...

"You... bitch... you... cheated!"

Larxene smugly chuckled said

"No I didn't! You just were not smart enough to rely on skill not luck jerk wad!"

Luxord felt Larxene put the card on his forehead as it wiped his minded clean and made him sumbit before Larxene...

To Be Continued...


End file.
